1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, a face of the golf club head, and a method of manufacturing the golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various golf club head designs have been made within the standards established for golf clubs in order to increase a flying distance, and to improve durability of the head. For example, a golf club described in Japanese Patent No. 3999493 is increased in moment of inertia by lowering the center of gravity, and has an undercut portion in a sole to stabilize a flying distance.
A golf club described in JP-A-2004-187710 has a thin portion and a thick portion in a face for hitting a ball. In the golf club, the thin portion is used to control amount of deflection of the face in ball-hitting, and the thick portion is used to increase strength of a head.